Under A Sakura Tree
by Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash
Summary: Under the sakura tree is where we met where on a long, long hill. A boy named Natsu became my first friend and help me guide my way in high school but who knew that there was more to come when he entered my life. He help me build a club and help me with my dreams. A SLICE OF LIFE FANFIC AND THE SUMMARY IS IN LUCY'S POV


**Hi guys this is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it and please do not forget to update! =D**

LUCY'S POV

My name is Lucy Heartfilla I am 18 years old and in my final year at Fairy High, I was supposed to graduate last year but dew to my illness, (I'm fine right now, with no illness) I had to go one year down. But I was always one year young for my age but now it doesn't really matter. All of my friends have left the school and also some of the teachers that I used to know. But I still love this city, this place, this world.

* * *

NORMAL POV

It was a sunny, clear day. Natsu was home alone, (as usual) his dad was drunk lying down on the floor sleeping, Natsu always hated this, and he hated everything, the city, the town, the world. He hated it.

Natsu got ready and pack his bag and took the canteen money his father had given him and left.

It was a normal day at fairy high he walked up the hill and arrived at the classroom. Sitting down he looked out of the window and sighed. Suddenly he realized that one of his class mates (which is a girl) had been standing there the whole time. "What do you want Lisanna?" ask Natsu, the girl who was very shy replied "do you want to me to read your fortune. Please I really like doing it." And so he agreed, when she was shuffling her cards…. She doped them all over the floor. "Lisanna" grouched Natsu, "it's ok, and you see I can tell your fortune now. Tomorrow you will see a girl on top of a hill, and have a romantic meeting." replied Lisanna "Natsu!"

NATSU'S POV

"It all happened at once…." (Natsu said this in his mind) Bang the classroom doors split open so fast like light speed couldn't keep up with it... and then a tall white haired girl came in and looked at me with _death _eyes….

NORMAL POV

A white haired girl charge up to Natsu and the most terrible 4 words….. "I WILL KILL YOU"

"How dare you hurt my little sister NATSU!?"Shouted the white haired teenager. "Stop it Mira-nee I was just doing his fortune, but I accidentally dropped all the cards "said lisanna "oh sorry Natsu ... Now let's see what you got... Hmm can you tell me lisanna?" happily said Mira

"Oh his fortune was see would have a romantic meeting on top of a hill." lisanna stated.

"Oohhh I see well see you around guys" slyly said Mira. While Mira was walking out of the classroom, then reached the door she turned around and winked at lisanna while the poor girl just blushed madly.

* * *

NATSU POV

Wow that Mira Jane is one demon if you get on her bad side, but boys still fall for her 'cos she always, and I mean always be so nice on the outside, but only a few people know her true nature and that includes me. Oh shit the teachers here.

The classroom doors flew open and out step a small old white haired old man. "Good Morin Class!" he yelled "Don't you go sleeping on my class because I want everyone wide awake. You are all wondering why and that is because I going to give you a speed quiz today and if you complain it will be 2! Now here is your test... Time starts NOW!"

After 1 hour of doing that stupid quiz the bell rang and thank god! I couldn't take anyway more of this!

"Seems you don't have time to do the second one oh well, I will see you next week, good bye!"

"Good bye Mr Makarov" said everyone in the class but me.

NORMAL POV

When the teacher left Natsu stood up and left class to go find his friends.

Suddenly Natsu bump into a dark blue haired man who looks like the same age as Natsu.

"Don't go running into me flame brain!" yelled the dark blue haired man. "What did you say pervert?!" yelled Natsu. "Nothing ash man" Gray started to head butt Natsu. "You wanna go Droopy face?!" replied Natsu "I thought you would never ask" said Gray.

The two started to brawl when a red haired girl came in the fight and push each of them away from the other.

"HOW DARE YOU FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALL WAY!" screamed the red haired girl

"Sorry Erza" the two boys beg for forgiveness from the scarlet haired lady.

"Good now apologize to each other and become great friends and next time I don't want to see you two boys ever fighting, got it?" asked Erza.

"Yep we will never fight against each other will we gray?" Natsu started to put his arm over Gray's neck.

"Yep we will never fight and we will be best buddies right?" said Gray started to jump in the air with Natsu.

"Yeah" they both said together.

4hours later...

* * *

NATSU'S POV

The bell had finally rung.

It was taking for ever for school to end. Anyway I leaving this class and finally getting some peace and quiet.

NORMAL POV

The next day...

It was a sunny morning at Natsu's house, quickly Natsu got changed took his bag and left the house.

He was walking up a hill when he heard a girl saying... "Virgo" Natsu got shocked and turn around SUPER FAST!

And there stood a blond haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

The girl suddenly noticed him and said 2 unexpected words "I'm sorry!" The girl started to blush while saying these other words. " I didn't mean to say that in public, you see when I always get nervous or scared I say the 12 zodiacs to help me calm down please do not take it personally. I sorry that I disturbed you"

Natsu was very puzzled at the moment and said "I really did not understand what you just said but anyway it's ok, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel and yours is..?"

"Oh it's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla." she said happily with a smile at the end.

"Nice to meet you ...Natsu" she said.

"Hurry up ... ummm Luigi?" Replied Natsu which was now waking up the hill "Wait! I will tell you again it's LUCY!"

Lucy was now extraordinary pissed and was running up to Natsu trying to keep up with him. Then... POW! Lucy had punch Natsu with all of her strength in his gut.

"What was that for?!" Shouted Natsu. "It's to make sure that you shall remember my name!" Replied Lucy in a loud voice tone.

Nastu gave up and started to walk up that hill with Lucy following behind him. While walking Lucy had a vain on her head, she was still very angry that Natsu had called her Luigi! LUIGI! She hated that name.

RING! RING!

"Oh shit we are going to be late hurry up Lucy!" Natsu said while panicking.

Suddenly he took Lucy's hand and pull her up to the gate while it was starting to shut.

Both of the teenagers made it into the school and starting to catch breath. While Lucy was panting she started to make her way to the classroom. Before Natsu could start walking up to her, she had already vanished into thin air.

DING! DONG!

It was lunch time and Natsu began to make his way to the canteen. While heading back to the classroom to eat his lunch he caught a glimpse of a girl with blonde hair eating alone on a chair underneath a tree.

Natsu walk up to the girl and sat down next to her. Finally she noticed he was right next to her. The girl said in an angry tone..."What do you want" "wow did I say something wrong? Even though I didn't say nothing at all?" Replied Natsu.

"Sorry it's just no one talks to me" said the girl. "Wait! I recognize you have you meet me before or even talked or me?!" Questioned Natsu.

"Finally you realized. It me, Lucy. You met me on the hill on the way to school. You called me Luigi." Sighed Lucy.

"Oh it's you Luigi. I knew I saw somebody familiar." Natsu said. "For the last time it's LUCY!" Shouted Lucy.

"Sorry sorry "apologized Natsu. "anyway why are you here alone? Don't you have any friends to eat with?"

"ummm well you see last year I was sick so I couldn't take the exams and didn't graduated."

"But you see I was always young for my year so I didn't matter but all my friends I had, moved away or started their new jobs because they graduated, but there were teachers that I was friends with but they moved schools. So now I have no friends that are here so that's why I always sit here alone eating."

"Yea, but why don't you make any friends?" Asked Natsu.

"People just don't go near me." replied Lucy in a sad tone. "That's only because you always have a gloomy or sad face, Lucy if you wanna make friends you have to stand up and smile then wave to people. Then people think that you're nice and come and talk to you. It's simple why don't you try it?"Said Natsu.

"ok! I got it, let me try" Said Lucy in a grateful tone. Lucy got up of her seat and noticed that some girls were coming this way so she smiled her best smile and wave at them... But it seemed that they noticed her but just kept walking to their classrooms.

"It's seems that didn't work" Natsu felt sorry for the blond girl and wanted to help her when an Idea came into his head. "Do you have a club that you want to join Lucy? Because I think the fastest way to make friends is to have something you like that other people like." said Natsu with his signature gin.

LUCY'S POV

I never noticed Natsu is soo cute with that gin on his face~. Wait what am I talking about?! I do not like Natsu! Yes, I don't like Natsu!

I felt a blush going on my cheeks when I saw Natsu looking at me with a face expression like 'what-are-you-doing. Then I finally noticed that it took me forever to reply to his question!

But maybe he'll think I'm like a nerd or geek or stuff? maybe I shouldn't tell him what club I wanted to join. Then again he is the first friend I made this year... And he'll still like me right? Right?

I think I should tell him..

* * *

**Plzzzz review! I would love to hear ur thoughts!**

**PLZZZZ REVIEW!**

**And if you want me to update sooner plz help me by thinking of what club Lucy wants to be in. I was thinking of the coz it's like that in the anime (clannad) or maybe a reading or library club coz Lucy's likes books.**

**But then I thought it would be nerdy coz its like a library club or a reading club and I don't want Lucy to be nerdy.**

**So plzzz help me! PLZZZZ!**

**And if you like this length chapters it will take me some time to update if that is ok with you but remember I only can start writing when I know which club lucy is going to be in! so I you want me to update please help me with this crises ! Otherwise no update.**

**SO PLZZZ REVIEW AND HELP ME WITH THIS PROBLEM!**

**And i will update in a week so please be patient and wait for the next chapter that is all.**

**~Ash~**


End file.
